Date That Went Wrong
by Kathlan315
Summary: SasoDei. Chiyo forces Sasori to go on a date with Sakura because of his lack of social skills! The two arrives at an Italian restaurant but meets a gorgeous and sexy blonde name Deidara! What will happen next? Fun games and bathroom fun of course. ;) Rated M for a reason.


**Date That Went Wrong**

* * *

Sasori sighed and knocked on the door. "Sakura are you ready?" How long has it been? 3 FUCKING HOURS. Like hell! She knew damn well Sasori didn't like to wait and yet what did she do? Make him wait. What in the world is that women doing in the bathroom?

Giggles were heard as Sakura nodded. "Just a minute sugar cube!" Sasori scowled. A minute.

The red head groaned and leaned on the door. "It has been 3 fucking hours, Sakura!" He reminded him. Laughter is heard.

"You're so silly. I've only been in here for a minute!" Sakura insisted as she moved on to the final layer of her make up. Sasori sighed and shook his head. Glaring at the door before kicking it. Fucking hell. A minute. A minute. Like hell it was just A MINUTE.

"Sakura. You're wasting my time. You know I hate to wait." Sasori rubbed his temples and got out his phone. Girls. Why do they take so long to get ready!? No one will know the answer to that.

After 20 minutes, Sakura was finally ready. Sasori is instantly met by a pink hair color. She comes out of the bathroom with a bright hot pink dress that with a bend of her body, her boobs will be exposed. Sasori nodded slowly as she got some pink high heels and a pink cherry blossom ear rings. Brushing her hair for what felt like the 12th time before smiling at Sasori. Her soft pink lipstick could be seen as she has a small tint of pink blush and pink eye shadow.

"Pink." Sasori concluded after seeing her.

Sakura crossed her arms as her pink bracelet jiggled around her wrist. "Is that the ONLY thing you have to say!?" She asked with a sassy attitude. "Don't I look pretty!? Tell me I look good in it or I'll go change another for our date!"

Sasori cringed at the way she talked. Why did he ask her out on a date again? Right. Because Chiyo introduced her to him.

Correction: Forced him into a date with this _lovely _fur of pink.

"Oh no. You look fine." Sasori forced out a smile and tilted his head. "You look pretty." He said, eyeing her up and down. In all honesty, a little less pink would do but he didn't want to waste anymore time than they already did.

"Good." Sakura smiled as she took his hand. "Let's go, shall we?"

"Please do."

~.~.~

The two arrived at an Italian restaurant. Sakura still has her arm latched on to Sasori. But he couldn't help it. "We're here."

"Benvenuto!" A blonde, waiter comes up to them and grins at them. "Welcome, un! First time around? I'm Deidara. I'll be your waiter today. Please follow me and I'll lead you to your seat, un!"

Sasori got blown away.

He blushed just at this Deidara guy walking up to them. More over, talking to them in **such tone. **He was like a sex god to him. Sasori hasn't met anyone so gorgeous. Never did he in his life saw someone with such fabulous body.

Smooth tone of voice. Slick slender body. Long, silky hair and dazzling sky blue eyes. The way his hair fluttered in the air and how his hair just slid off his shoulders ever so casually. The way he took their order. It was almost like he had this charming aura around him.

Especially his ass. _Especially his ass. _

And never did Sasori took his eyes off of this gorgeous man. He didn't believe in love at first sight but he did took a small interesting in him. He completely forgot about Sakura being there.

Sasori licked his lips as he watched Deidara walk around the restaurant. Swaying his eyes, giving smiles to everyone. He chuckled and leaned back. Smacking his lips as Deidara went back over to their table. "Anything I can get you guys, un?"

"Your ass." Sasori muttered before nodding. "Can you hurry up with the order please?" He asked a bit louder.

Deidara blinked before smirking at the red head. Turning around and wiggled his ass before walking away toward the kitchen.

Oh. Oh. OH.

He didn't just do that.

Sasori narrowed his eyes at Deidara and chuckled. "Deidara." He muttered before licking his lips. "That brat."

Sakura scoffed and leaned back. That was so not cool. Sasori's out on a date with HER. Not some stupid blondie that just popped out of no where!

Deidara comes back soon with their order. Handing Sasori his pasta before turning around without another word and gave Sakura her order. Smiling brightly at Sakura and knelt down. Kissing her hand and grins. "You have beautiful eyes, my lady." He shot Sasori a smug grin before walking off.

Sasori twitched and glared at Deidara. Oh. That brat wants to play games, huh? Sasori watched him leave before growling at Sakura. Leaning back as he started eating.

Deidara snickered and comes back with water to refill minutes after. Accidently spilling some on his crotch area and leans down. "I'm so sorry, un!" Deidara smiled up at Sasori and gave him a suggestive look. "Meet me in the bathroom and I'll clean it off for you, Danna."

Danna?

Sasori stared at Deidara as he stood up. Patting him on the shoulders before heading toward the bathroom. Sasori blinked, dumbfounded before jumping up and followed Deidara to the bathroom.

"What was that, brat?" Sasori asked, after following Deidara to the bathroom. Deidara turned around and pinned Sasori to the wall. Locking the bathroom and smirked. "W-What!?"

Deidara chuckled and pressed his lips to the shorter male quickly before pulling away. "Sasori...Huh? You said you want my ass?"

Sasori blushed before looking down. "What's the meaning of this, brat!?"

The blonde leaned closer and sucked on his neck. "Relax. Unless you're a virgin, un. You're the one that said you wanted me."

Sasori glared at him and bit his lips. "Not like this!"

Deidara chuckled and leaned back. Grinding his cock against Sasori's own before smirking. "You think you can top this ass, un? So silly. Obviously you're the one getting fucked with a doll face like yours."

The red head blushed madly before looking away. Shoving him off and tackled him to the ground. "You think so?" He glared at Deidara and smirked. "Then you don't know me. Doll face. I'll show you how much of a doll I am, stupid brat."

Deidara moaned and nodded. "Show me if you can, Danna~"

Sasori narrowed his eyes at him before pulling Deidara off the ground. Shoving him into the wall and pinned Deidara's hands above his head. "Quite the power for someone so small, un." Sasori looked up at Deidara before slapping his ass.

"Shut up." Sasori turned Deidara around and pulled Deidara's pants down. Stroking his cock before licking his ears. "You always fuck with your customers?"

Deidara chuckled bitterly before giving him a look. "What do you think, un? You really think I'm a slut like that?"

"Yes." Sasori said before silencing him with a kiss and stroked himself until he was hard. Rubbing his erection against Deidara's ass and kissed his neck. Sasori closed his eyes and looked at Deidara. "I assume you don't have lube?"

Deidara pouted and looked back at Sasori. "No foreplay, un?"

"I'm an impatient person." He simply said before leaning over. Turning the water on and stick his middle finger inside Deidara. Using the water as a make shift lube before inserting a second finger.

Deidara moaned and leaned against Sasori's fingers. "D-Danna~"

Sasori smirked and slammed his fingers into his prostate. "You like that don't you, brat?" He asked, before leaning over. Whispering into Deidara's ears. "I bet you want something bigger."

Deidara licked his lips and shrugged. Giving Sasori a look. "How'd you know, un?"

"I just do." He said before stretching Deidara a little. "Damn. You're tight." Sasori commented before thrusting his fingers in and out of Deidara's ass. Continuing to make Deidara moan in pleasure. Sasori silenced his moans before pulling his fingers out of his ass. Quickly washing it before positioning his cock at Deidara's entrance. Shoving his cock inside Deidara's ass bluntly.

Deidara screamed before covering his mouth. "S-Sasori~" He grinned and bucked his hips. "Damn. You're so big, Sasori-Danna~"

Sasori rolled his eyes before moving in and out of Deidara. Grabbing a handful of his blonde hair and slammed into him hard. Making Deidara moan like crazy and throw his head back. "You like that don't you, brat?" He asked with a smirk.

Deidara nodded quickly and moans. "Hard and rough." He grinned.

Sasori chuckled and slammed his cock into his prostate. "Like that?" He asked, slamming into him again. "Like that?" He sneered and tightened his grip on Deidara's hair. "Such a slut." He commented, thrusting in and out of Deidara quickly. Remembering to go deep every single time.

"Y-Yes, un! Like that, Danna~" Sasori grunted at the moans and slammed into him again. Deidara tossed his head back and forth before groaning. "A-Ah... Danna~"

Sasori smirked at the moans and thrusts in and out of Deidara quickly. "I know you do, brat. I know you do."

Deidara grinned and closed his eyes. "Oh god, un! I'm gonna-" He released his seed before panting roughly. Sasori moaned at the sight of Deidara cumming on himself like a slut and thrusted into him a few more times before reaching his climax.

"Oh fuck." He cums deeply inside Deidara and pulls out of him. Covering in a layer of sweat before leaning back.

Deidara smirked at Sasori and grinned. "Best. Fuck. Ever, un."

"Whatever."

~.~.~

After that, Sasori dumped Sakura and took Deidara to his house. Taking a shower with Deidara before collapsing on to the bed and sighed. Rolling around the bed and panted. Still excited about earlier as Chiyo called.

"What'd you do with Sakura?!" She yelled over the phone.

Sasori rolled his eyes before sighing. "I'm with Deidara now."

Chiyo raised an eye and hummed. "Boy?"

Sasori nodded slowly before smiling. "I'll send you a picture of him. Has an awesome ass, and a gorgeous body." Deidara blushed and hugged Sasori from behind. "And warm hugs." He added before giving Deidara a quick kiss.

"Why didn't you just say so!? If you were into men, I'd find you a hot boy in no time! I love yaoi!" She grinned before chuckling. "Though I see that you found him already. When's the wedding? Who's the wife?"

Sasori smirked and poked Deidara's cheeks. "Dunno." He grinned smugly. "He's the wife." Deidara glared at him before snatching the phone.

"Nope! Sasori's the wife, un! Bye!" He hung the phone up and pulled him into a kiss. "You know I'll top you one of these days, un."

Sasori giggled and nodded doubtfully. "Keep dreaming." He flipped them with ease and grins. "In a thousand years maybe... BRAT."

Deidara gapped at him and huffed. Crossing his arms childishly. "I so can, un."

"Right." Sasori rolled his eyes playfully before kissing him on the lips. "I love you, Deidara."

Deidara sighed through his nose and smiled into the kiss. "I love you too, Sasori."

_~The End~_

* * *

**Finally wrote some SasoDei! Haven't wrote SasoDei fic in a long time. :D Hope you like it. Please don't yell at me cuz it was short and not so detailed. :P I'm sorry. I'll try harder next time. :3 **

**I'm back in school guys! :c Which means I'll have even less time to write. So this is the written on the last day of summer. My way of ending the summer. **

**SasoDei smut to spark my interest for SasoDei again! :D Which it did, so YAYYYYY. **

**^o^ Reviews would be very much appreciated! **


End file.
